One Day At A Time
by wiccansisters101
Summary: What happens if we find out if Draco has a sister. What if she has given up on life and only wants to die. Who will be there for her? FW/GW/CM Rated M for future chapters....
1. Chapter 1

**Name: wiccansisters101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters……….**

**One Day At A Time**

**Life will never feel full to me. I am an empty shell of who I used to be. I wake up day in and day out and put a great big smile on my face. No one knows the pain that fills me. I torchers my mind and corrupts my dreams. Who am I, you ask? Honestly I do not know, but the name that has been bestowed upon me is Cassandra Anne Jane Malfoy. I was brought to this institution when 6. My father thought that I did not deserve the life of a free person. So this mental facility has been my prison for nine years. No one in the wizarding nor muggle world even knows I exist. **

"**Cassy, it time for you medication." the nurse said as she does every day.**

"**Yes ma'm." I stated. I learned that fighting them would only cause me more trouble. I was praying that some day I would be rescued, and if I behaved that would surly happen.**

"**That's a good girl. Come with me, I have a surprise for you." She smiled at me warmly. It was very rare that she would smile so I knew that it was something big!**

**She took me into the patient waiting room, which patients are only allowed to enter if they actually have visitors. She saw the hopefulness in my eyes and continued to smile. " Have a seat, I will bring your surprise in shortly." I nodded my head and obediently did as she had asked.**

**I sat there thinking that I was dreaming that this was happening. This cant be happening. Who would want to see her? No one even knows that I existed. If I had my way I wouldn't even exist. And the scars and wounds on my arms proved that I wished for that. While I was deep into my thoughts as I always tended to do, I had not noticed that people had entered the room. It wasn't until the nurse snapped her fingers in front of my face did I even come around.**

"**Cassy, I would like you to meet Mr. Albus Dumbledor, Mr. Severus Snape, Mr. Alaster Moody, And Mr. Draco Malfoy."**

**My mind was racing, "Malfoy", Did she really hear that correct? Her brother was there? Did that mean that so was her father? Or did he not know that they were there? Maybe her father had passed away! They all took a seat and the nurse exited the room. They all were staring at me as if expecting me to say something. When I said nothing, but just starred, Mr. Dumbledor began to speak.**

"**I do believe that you deserve a few answers to those questions swirling around in your head. Am I correct in saying that?" **

**All I could do was nod, but he accepted that answer and continued to speak.**

" **Yes we are really here. No, you are NOT dreaming. Your father does not know tat we are here for the simple fact that he is no longer living. When he passed away, Draco, your brother, came strait to me and told me of your predicament. Severus being a close friend of the family has decided to Come help us get you out."**

**I nodded once more to ensure that he knew that I understood. Before I could move away Severus grabbed my arm, and removed the sleeve. There were some fresh wounds because I had scratched my arm raw the night before. I may have been happy for them being there to save me, there was still something missing, I still felt completely empty. **

"**This has to stop." He said firmly but with gentle eyes so as not to scare her.**

"**Yes sir." he let my arm drop and I quickly covered it back up. They all looked at me with sad eyes, but the only one I couldn't keep my eyes off of was none other than Draco Malfoy.**

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	2. Chapter 2

_**ONE DAY AT A TIME**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**I don't own any of these characters……...But props to the writer…what a genius! **_

_**I couldn't believe my eyes! I was finally on the outside looking in. They had gotten me out just as promised and I I was finally free! **_

_**Well sort of free. In all of my excitement, I had forgotten one very large factor. I couldn't exactly live on the streets, now, could I? Who was it that was going to have the burden of taking me in? Who was it that was going to be my warden?**_

_** "****Where is it that I will be staying, not to be nosey?" I hope this wasn't going to be like my former home.**_

_**My brother smiled down at me and winked at me, letting me know that I would know in good time. I took a good look at him.**_

_**He had the traditional "MALFOY" blond hair and pale skin, but his eyes were much kinder that she remembered her fathers being. He seemed to be the spitting image of a malfoy on the outside but something totally more on the inside.**_

_**The vehicle that they were in came to a halt and my side door opened. "Out you come Miss Malfoy if you please." The oldest guy said. I believe that he said that his name was Albus Dumbledore.?.**_

_**I stepped out of it while Dumbledore assisted. We were standing in front of an old row home. Then Dumbledore said some incantation and they began to move. Then out of no where, another house began to appear. We walked up to it, me more cautious than the rest.**_

_**When we went inside a man with long dark hair greeted us.**_

_** "****Sirius, this is Cassandra-Anne, Cassandra-Anne this is serius and this is his home. For the time being he has graciously accepted the responsibility of you." Dumbledore stated **_

_** " ****I prefer Cassy-Anne, if you don't mind, and it is a pleasure to meet you. I appreciate you kindness, I only hope I can return the favor." I figured I shouldn't start off on the ronge foot so I decided to kiss ass and make friends to start with.**_

_** "****Nonsense, you a child, you in no way belong in a mental institute. O even think that they put you in there pisses me off. And don't you dare think that you owe me anything for this. The only thing I want you to do is be a kid. Do I make myself clear?"**_

_** "****Abundantly." and that was that. He just smiled at me and waved everyone good bye and led me to my room.**_


End file.
